johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter 5: Arcade Edition
Summary Street Fighter 5: Arcade Edition is an updated version of Street Fighter 5 which includes arcade mode and new characters. Story Ryu us still struggling to control the Satsui No Hadou within him, meanwhile Shadaloo has came up with another dasterly plan to conquer the world as they create a special system known as the "Black Moons" in hopes to bring the world to it's knees. As other fighters such as Chun-Li, Guile, Ken and others are brought in to stop this fresh crisis, Ryu continues to find a way to control the Satsui No Hadou. But what Ryu will soon realize that his journey will also involve him fighting against Shadaloo once more. Game Modes Arcade Mode Play this mode in 6 different modes. Story Mode Play either each characters' own story or the centralized "A Shadow Falls" story and find out what happens to Ryu and other characters. Versus Mode Play either by yourself or with a friend (physically) in this mode. Training Test your skills and improve yourself in this mode. Shop Go online and purchase new characters, new costumes and other new things here. Ranked Match Play with other ranked players online in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts If any of you remember that 2 years ago......actually *almost exactly* 2 years ago, the original version came out and how I was actually excited about it because of how much I like Street Fighter, well if you already read that review I have to admit that I did try to stand up for it, because it indeed turned out to be a dud, because Arcade Mode was noticably missing and was nothing more than a promitional gimmick (as it promoted the Capcom Pro Tour). Now, this could be the time to give this unproven title a second chance, does it, just read my review and find out. Graphics The Graphics in this game is like in the original game, it has a good blend of anime and life-like styles which is a pretty good mixture for this game. The animation is alsovery good as in some stages during a fight, people and objects jump when a fighter hits the ground which gives the graphics some very good versaility. '''Grade: '''A Music The music is what you would expect from a Street Fighter game, it has some of that techno-beat with either rock or pop. As usual there are also remixed versions of older tracks from previous SF games, and in Arcade Mode as you defeat an opponent, you will hear a remixed version of the victory track from that corresponding game. But, there's not a whole lot in a way of new music, this shouldn't be a probelm if you don't mind the classical tracks. '''Grade: '''B- Sounds/Voice Ths ounds in the game sound differently than in Street Fighter 4 which is a bit of a plus, but most of the sounds are from the aformentioned game which is a minus. Though, the sounds in the menu selections are different (another plus). Most of the original voices for the characters from SF4 (English and Japanese) return for this game as well as some new characters having their own voices. '''Grade: '''B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is very much the same as in the original version, but with only one exception, YES, ARCADE MODE (as the title imples), and it wasn't put in as an afterthought either. Like in the Mortal Kombat games, there are 6 different ladders to tackle (each with their own number of opponents to fight) the only drawback is that not every character in the game is available in every ladder, just the characters from the corresponding game along with some characters from this game taking the place of another character (such as Balrog taking Mike's place in the Street Fighter 1 ladder). Unlike in the original game, you have more choices of V-Triggers (which give your character a unique ability and even a more advanced super combo once you activate the V-Trigger). The controls are basically the same as in any other SF game, and you also have the ability to change them either in the options mode or even during the game itself. '''Grade: '''A- Replay Value Along with Arcade Mode, there is also different ways to do the game's story mode. Along with a centralized story (A Shadow Falls) every character has their own individual story (as is tradition in Street Fighter) that you can play. You can also unlock certain pieces of artwork of every character in every ladder of Arcade Mode. Like in the original version, you can also play online or even physically with a friend. But all of the interesting extra content is bought in the shop (and it's quite expensive as the extra characters for this edition is around $30 and all of the alternate costumes they wear are around $20 altogether) '''Grade: '''B- Final Thoughts If you believe that this game (which had crapped the coup 2 years ago) deserves a second chance, than this game does deserve that second chance. Even if you don't choose to actually buy and own the game, the game does deserve a few playthroughs, especially with a very versatile Arcade Mode, but it does have shortcomings of it's own, but if you can get passed that than this game would be for you. Especially ina world here I think that some of my favorite (or once favorite) franchises (of any kind) are turning against me, Street Fighter does deserve that second chance I keep mentioning. '''Overall Grade: '''A-